bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Panrahk
Panrahk are the Rahkshi of Fragmentation. They are created from Kraata-Xi that are dipped into Energized Protodermis. A second Kraata-Xi is then needed to run the Rahkshi armor that is created. History Mata Nui On Mata Nui, Makuta Teridax created several Rahkshi. After creation, he placed the suits into Stasis Tubes in his lair, the Mangaia, waiting for the time when they would be needed. After the Toa Nuva's triumph over the Bohrok-Kal, when he learned of the discovery of the Kanohi Avohkii, he released Kraata into the Panrahk, Guurahk, and Lerahk Rahkshi, giving them life and will, and sent them to kill Takua, the one who would become the Seventh Toa, and to retrieve the Avohkii. Panrahk and two other Rahkshi, Lerahk and Guurahk, broke out from Kini-Nui and attacked Gali Nuva, but she escaped. The Rahkshi then headed to Ta-Koro, where it blasted Tahu through a wall, though the Toa recovered soon after and trapped it in a ring of Fire momentarily. After engaging in battle with Tahu and Gali, Panrahk was responsible, along with the Lerahk and Guurahk, for the destruction of Ta-Koro. They then chased after Takua, only to wind up in a fight with Tahu, Gali, and Lewa. It helped to trap the Toa Nuva inside an avalanche before continuing the chase, being responsible for sealing Onua, Pohatu, and Whenua inside a cave full of Kraata, before traveling to Ko-Wahi with the other Rahkshi to find Takua. There they faced and knocked down Kopaka, but when they were about to grab Takua, the Toa of Ice made them fall to the water and then froze the lake. .]] Teridax, sensing that his three "sons" were defeated, sent three more Rahkshi: Turahk, Vorahk, and Kurahk, to go free them. Panrahk later assisted in the ambush against Kopaka Nuva, by creating a diversion along with Guurahk so the Rahkshi could escape. Later, it combined with Guurahk and Vorahk to form a Rahkshi Kaita Vo. It, along with the Rahkshi Kaita Za, caused havoc in Le-Wahi and fought Tahu, Lewa, and Kopaka. It drained Lewa's energy, but its' final attack was redirected by Kopaka at its' brother. Tahu then brought down part of the mountainside on the Rahkshi Kaita as the Toa left. The Rahkshi Kaita separated some time later. Panrahk, along with the other Rahkshi, fought the Toa Nuva in the Battle for the Kanohi Avohkii at the Kini-Nui. It was captured inside a glass prison by Tahu Nuva and Lewa Nuva. Its' armor was then dismantled along the other five Rahkshi's to build the Ussanui. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, a Panrahk managed to get through the Light barriers protecting the [[Mata Nui (Island)#The Kingdom|"Kingdom of the Great Spirit"]]. It was discovered by a group of Fe-Matoran and killed by Dark Hunters. Murtua Abilities & Traits The power of Panrahk is so great that the ground underneath their feet cracks as they walk, in compliance to their explosive nature. Tools Using their Staves of Fragmentation, Panrahk can cause objects to explode with tremendous force, or send energy beams through the ground or air which explode on command. Trivia *Teridax chose to use Panrahk to stop the coming of Takanuva because Fragmentation was in direct opposition to the Le-Matoran Principle of Faith. Appearances *Comic 12: Absolute Power'' (First Appearance) *''Rahkshi Promo Comic'' *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''The Legend Continues'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Fractures'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Rahkshi Promo Animations'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Rahkshi Mini Promo CDs'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Rahkshi Category:Automatons Category:Kraata Category:Rahkshi Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta